


Going Back (To Go Forward)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: When Tandy gets a worrisome feeling about her mother, she and Tyrone have to go back to face the past before they can greet the future.
Relationships: Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Going Back (To Go Forward)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofunaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofunaq/gifts).



She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the hotel bed, staring down at her phone but not really seeing it, when Tyrone came in and sat beside her. His presence instantly warmed her, and she looked up and forced a smile when she saw him peering intently at her.

“What’s the matter?” he asked. He reached over and put a hand on her leg, squeezing her gently. She moved the hand she had been leaning against to place it on top of his, squeezing it.

“You might think I’m crazy,” she said.

“If I were going to think you were crazy, I already would.”

Tandy cracked a smile. “Good point.” She picked up her phone and turned it on, touching buttons until what she wanted to show him was on the screen. Then she held it out to him.

“I think something’s wrong with my mom,” she said. 

Tyrone looked over her shoulder, reading the texts she pointed out to him.

“She sounds cheerful,” he said.

“I know. Too cheerful. Has my mom ever sounded so cheerful to you when something wasn’t wrong?”

He looked thoughtful. “You think she’s covering something up.”

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Tandy shrugged. “I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not being stupid. You have a feeling.”

“Based on nothing.”

“But when have your feelings based on nothing ever been wrong?”

Tandy stared at him. “Do you want a list?”

Tyrone laughed, and she joined in. She knew what he was getting at, but ever since they had left New Orleans, life wasn’t what she would call smooth sailing. Not that their life wasn’t good. In fact, her life was better than it ever had been. She had found in Tyrone a best friend, a confidant and now something she was still afraid to put a name to.

But yet, they slept side by side every night, and the first time she had kissed him — when they had returned to their tiny hotel room after stopping a kidnapping that they happened to encounter on the streets — it had felt more right than anything in her life.

Her light, his darkness … it mixed together in their kiss and then in their bodies as clothes were shed and limbs entangled.

But yet, they were still learning. About each other. About their powers. About life. And they made mistakes, lots of them. The people she could have sworn were in trouble who were just living their lives. The ones they tried to help but failed. The ones they just flat out failed. 

Moving from place to place, never staying anywhere more than a week. Not wanting to get caught, not wanting to be seen. How long could they really live this type of life for? How long could they get away with it before something came crashing down on them? And maybe that something was now — maybe the something was the feeling in her chest that her mom needed her when literally everything — the texts, the photos of her mom on social media — were screaming the opposite, that everything was fine, that Tandy should just leave well enough alone and let it go.

But Tyrone was looking at her seriously, as seriously as he did when something was really important, and he flipped his hand over in hers and squeezed her fingers.

“Let’s go find out,” he said. “How about that?”

“Go home?” Tandy whispered. She knew it was going to come to this, had known it the second she knew she was going to tell Ty, but the flip-flops in her stomach were just one more indication that maybe they weren’t ready.

“Go home,” Tyrone confirmed, then he shrugged. “Sort of. No one has to see us. We don’t have to waltz into town on a Mardi Gras parade. Just go back, check out your mom and see if you’re right.”

“Spy on my mom?”

“Or you could knock on the door and talk to her. Tell her what you’re worried about.”

Tandy and Tyrone both knew that was never going to happen in as many years as Tandy lived.

“Okay,” she said. “We check it out, and then we leave once we confirm it’s nothing. Got it?”

“Got it,” Tyrone said. He removed his hand from hers and stuck out his elbow. She took a deep breath and then put her hand on his arm.

A second later, dark smoke filled the air and then the familiar sensation of her body being sucked into a tiny tube filled her, and a moment after that they were back where she never had thought she’d be again.

She was home.

\--

They kept their eye on Tandy’s mom for three days, watching her from afar, trailing after her, listening to her talks. 

She did seem happy. Really happy. There was a new guy, and even when they watched him alone, this one seemed like he might be the real deal. He was sweet and kind, opening doors and placing his hand on the small of her mom’s back as they watched. 

They went out together at night, but they didn’t go to a bar. They walked around the river or through town or had a nice dinner in the French Quarter.

The more Tandy watched, the more she realized it hadn’t been her mom that was unhappy — it hadn’t even been her that was unhappy — but it had been her who had projected her insecurities on to her mom.

It was her who was afraid to leave home forever. It was her who was afraid to be happy. It was her who always thought the past was going to come back to haunt them and they were never going to be free.

“I was so wrong,” she said to Tyrone on the fourth and last night. They had returned to their hotel room, safe now in the knowledge that her mom was just fine, and always had been.

“You weren’t wrong to worry,” he said.

“But worrying has kept me from moving forward.”

“And you faced it,” he said. “We faced it. And now we can move forward.”

He reached out and she took his hand, laced her fingers through his.

“Together,” she said softly.

“Together,” he agreed, and he kissed her, letting his dark and her light, her fears and his hope, mix together and meld into one perfectly.


End file.
